


Sincerely Yours

by PoisonPikeQueen



Category: Rockman | Mega Man Classic
Genre: -SPINS AROUND AND DOES JAZZ HANDS- PORN, At least more than in Stress Relief haha, Birthday Sex, I wanted to write senseless porn but I ended up writing something really fluffy and sweet, M/M, Quick and Flash are very in love haha, Robot Feels, Robot Sex, a lack of puns this time, cheesy 80s music tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-02 03:46:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11501109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoisonPikeQueen/pseuds/PoisonPikeQueen
Summary: Quick Man and Flash Man celebrate a nice birthday together~.(This takes place after Chapter 15 of A Rather Decisive Experiment, but if you haven't read that, then enjoy this sappy/fluffy QuickFlash NSFW anyways~ <3)





	Sincerely Yours

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys!!! I'm back after 2093840394 years;;; First off, I'm so sorry about not updating any sooner... College kicked my butt and then real life did after that and then I got awfully sick... But, here I am now at least haha. I promised you guys a FlashQuick NSFW, so here it is! I really, honestly hope that I did well with this... I really did try my best. Please enjoy! 
> 
> (Also for reference when reading this, 'givers' and 'receivers' means exactly what you think it does, hahaha)

Today was October 29th.

The world smiled brightly today. Well, not literally, that’d be terrifying-- but rather, it had its own little ways of expressing itself. The way that the few remaining birds sang their hearts out, almost as though they were calling for someone. And how the sky had turned a soft, not overwhelmingly-bright tone of off-white… Its tears, frozen and delicate and intricate, descending and dancing their way onto the ground, creating what almost seemed like a soft white blanket on the city before a robot. One in particular made a soft landing onto his hand to join the others, a tiny, cold kiss against his touch receptors. His metallic hand and body weren’t particularly hot, thus not immediately melting away any snow that came into contact with him. Specks of white twinkled and gleamed against him. 

And yet, despite them looking the same from afar, he could easily make out the intricate crystalline patterns when he focused in on them. Snow was absolutely beautiful to him. He exhaled, his warm breath puffing out in white wisps before dissipating into the white sky above. 

He couldn’t help but smile softly. Snow always brought back good memories for him. 

It snowed on the day he was ‘born.’ December 14th, to be precise. Of all the seconds and hours and dates that he archived within his memory databanks, never was there a date so unbelievably crisp and memorable to him as that one. Only a handful of dates and times did he cherish and hold as important as that particular one. 

After all, that was also the day that he met the man he loves with all of his core. He could remember it like it was yesterday… 

…

~~~~~

~~~~~

_Today was December 14th, 200X._

_It’s only been an hour, 36 minutes, and 23 seconds in, and nothing has felt so new and fresh to him before. He was active, he was alive! Today was his first day… well, living. He already met his master and father, Dr. Wily, who welcomed him to the world and informed him on general information, like his name and his purpose and that he’s part of a family of robots like him, but each different in their own way… It was a nice feeling. He felt something pleasant in his core when Dr. Wily told him how unique and special he was._

_He followed behind Dr. Wily through the hallways that led outside of the lab, without a fear or doubt in the world._

_Flash himself couldn’t help but stare at everything in wonder and curiosity. He immediately took in every detail of every room, every single color and shape around him. The hallways were cool colors and reflective, yet… dimly lit. He glanced and scrutinized every room that he passed, looking any sign of any other machination or robot like him. He listened to Dr. Wily talk away as he made his way through the narrow hallways._

_Within his CPU, he counted the minutes that passed by as they made their way through many turns and hallways. And then what felt so incredibly sudden, without any warning, a rather hard hand grasped his shoulder._

_Flash gasped and whirled around, pointing his buster at the man who touched him, ready to fire. Dr. Wily turned around and cackled at the scene before him._

_“Glad to see that you’re eager to fight. And Quick Man, perfect timing. I was beginning to get tired of walking around the entire castle. Here, you show him the castle grounds and everything else. I’ll be in my office if you still need me for something.” Dr. Wily said aloofly, before patting Flash’s reflective, tense shoulder and walking away from the two in the opposite direction._

_“Understood, Dr. Wily,” Quick said over his shoulder and grinning before looking back at Flash who was looking at him like a deer in the highlights._

_Flash stared at him with such wide eyes. This robot… There was no doubt that this robot was a Robot Master like himself. He was… so tall, though. And so red. He couldn’t help but look him up and down, savoring all the reds and golds on his body. He was shaped so differently from himself, too. He was thin and sleek, with long legs and everything about him was angular or at least, V-shaped. Soft light bounced off of his shiny armor, too…_

_He froze. He couldn’t explain why, but his core felt tight. He knew he was in brand new, mint condition and yet, his joints felt like locking up. His voice, barely used, suddenly felt stuck inside his throat, even though he knew that wasn’t physically possible. He didn’t know the feeling that was overcoming him._

_“Hey there,” Quick greeted him, “Are you gonna keep pointing your buster at me or…?”_

_Flash didn’t budge an inch. His face begin to perspire lightly. Quick exhaled softly through his nose._

_“Hey,” he tried again, but this time his voice was softer. Gentler. “I’m not going to fight or hurt you, okay? I didn’t mean to scare you before.” He then offered a smile at him. Something about that smile… it just felt warm to him. Did that even make sense? Can emotions feel warm or cold? He didn’t know, and flinched slightly at the feeling of this brilliantly red robot’s hand touching his buster and gently lowering it down. Something about that touch was… what was the opposite of an attack? He wondered to himself._

_Flash blinked and looked up at Quick, feeling slightly more comfortable and letting him lower his buster. He swallowed lightly, never having taken his eyes off of him. His touch was drastically different from Dr. Wily’s touch, which was soft and fleshy, unlike the hard and colder touch of Quick’s hand. And yet, both touched him without any hesitation, like they both absolutely knew everything was okay right now. They both were… what was the word for it…? He searched thoroughly through his vocabulary database and found the term. They were confident. Say something, he then thought. Speak to him. He’s talking to you. Flash opened his mouth, and uttered out the quietest, “Hi.”_

_Quick’s smile only widened. He immediately recognized Flash’s voice as the default ‘newbuilt’ voice that every Robot Master had at first, before developing into their own unique voices over time. It was a little flat and tenor. “Hi there. The name’s Quick Man. Yours?”_

_“F-Flash Man.” Flash stammered. He… didn’t know why, but he felt so much smaller than Quick right then, but not in a physical way._

_“Cool name there. And welcome to the family. I’m sure the others will like you a whole lot.” Quick said. He paused for a moment, before an idea hatched in his CPU. “Hey, before I give you a tour of the castle, there’s something I want to show you. Do you mind that?”_

_“I-I, um, I don’t know. It doesn’t bother me?”_

_“Good enough answer for me. Come on,” he said, holding his hand out to the temporal robot._

_Flash’s wide eyes flitted down at Quick’s hand, before back up at him, hesitating. He was then met with a little nod from Quick and a grin from him. That grin was nothing but warm and inviting. I trust him, he thought. Flash carefully and hesitantly took Quick’s hand, and the speedy robot began to lead him through the hallways. The walk was short, partially due to how fast Quick Man was walking. Flash had to hustle and lightly jog just to keep up with his long strides. He gripped his hand tighter._

_Soon enough, the two stood in front of a small, unimpressive backdoor. Quick Man grinned again. This is exactly where he wanted to be. He reached for the door handle and opened it, and immediately, Flash winced from the sudden and drastic change in lighting. A soft breath escaped his lips too from the sensation of immensely cold air embracing him. He immediately hugged himself to try to retain his warmth. Seconds later, though, he took at look beyond the open door, and another soft breath escaped his lips again, this time out of awe._

_Before the two of them, the whole world had turned white. The sky was an off-white, and everything as far as he could see was coated in a soft, reflective kind of white. Tiny specks of the same color twinkled in the air and slowly fell from the sky. Flash’s bright green eyes flitted everywhere in the sky, trying to focus in on each little speck and failing._

_“So, what do you think?” Quick couldn’t help but hold his hand out, patiently waiting. Soon enough, little specks fell onto his scarlet hand. It felt cold and wet. Flash watched him and copied him, holding his yellow hand out._

_“It’s… breathtaking. This is snow, right?” Flash breathed. Soon, little snowflakes began to land on his hand, too. The sudden cold and wetness tickled his touch receptors and his eyes widened slightly. Upon closer examination, he saw that each snowflake has its own unique and symmetrical crystalline pattern. “It’s so interesting,” He added, staring at the glistening snowflakes, “And pretty.”_

_“Yeah,” Quick agreed with him, watching the ground before him. The two stood atop of the large hill that their entire base of operations was built atop of. Upon looking around the perimeter of their base, Quick spotted in the distance the sight of Crash running down the hill and diving onto his belly to slide down the snow. He was soon followed by Bubble throwing himself into the snow and rolling down after him. The sight made him smile warmly. “This is the first time I’ve ever seen snow. I just think it’s a funny coincidence that it snowed the day you were activated, hehe~. I figured you’d want to see it, too.”_

_Flash took in the view now of the landscape that surrounded their home. An endless sea of trees engulfed their home and the terrain itself wasn’t too flat or even. “Wow,” he eventually muttered lowly, letting out another exhale, before noticing his frosty breath. “Snow is so pretty,” Was all he could really think of saying._

_“Isn’t it?” Quick said, facing his newly-activated ‘brother.’ He paused for a moment, looking at Flash. To think he was so nervous before… now look at him, Quick thought. The temporal robot before him gazed at everything around him with starry-eyes and a look of wonder and awe on his face. Quick couldn’t help but relax and smile warmly at him. “Hey,” he eventually began, “after I show you everything inside our base, do you want to go down to ground level and check out the snow yourself? A whole lot of our family is down there right now. All of us basically have the day off today.”_

_“Really?” Flash asked, looking at Quick, and then following where his hand pointed. “Oh. I didn’t even see them before… Is that the rest of our family?”_

_“Yep, the orange one is Crash Man, and the green one is Bubble Man.”_

_“What about the blue one?”_

_“Wh--” Quick glanced over to see now that Air had joined them. He turned on his fan to a low setting and managed to blow a ton of powdery, snowy air directly at Crash, knocking him over. Crash was almost immediately back on his feet and tackled a laughing Air, the drillbot yelling loud enough for Quick and Flash to have heard all the way from where they stood. “That’s Air Man. There’s also another robot called Metal Man, too, but surprisingly, I haven’t seen him in person yet.”_

_“Oh, okay.” Flash said, smiling. “I can’t wait to meet them all.” He then paused, and stammered. “Thank you, by the way. For showing me this. Thank you, Quick Man.”_

_Quick looked back at him and offered a warm smile his way. “Just call me Quick, it’s easier.”_

~~~~~

~~~~~

Flash inhaled softly and opened his eyes, meeting with the snow-covered cityscape once again. The very sky twinkled and gleamed almost in a similar fashion to his Time Stopper. He took the next few minutes to simply enjoy the view, taking in every detail and color… before a rather hard hand gently grasped his shoulder.

However, he didn’t flinch or jump this time. He relaxed at the familiar touch and turned his head to see Quick at his side, flashing him a handsome smile. “Hey sweetheart,” the speedster began, “Just woke up?” 

“About 37 minutes ago, yes,” Flash answered him knowingly, before sighing lightly. “I know, I already know it’s past 2pm…” 

“Hey, that’s cool with me. We’ve had a long week. I think we all deserve a decent sleep, yeah?” Quick said supportively. 

“You’re right, but it just never feels right waking up this late.” 

“I’m with ya there.” Quick’s hand slowly crept down until it grazed against Flash’s white hand. They wasted no time interlocking their fingers and squeezing each other’s hands. 

Flash gazed back at the cityscape. “How long has it been snowing?” 

“Since this morning. Pretty much when me and Metal Blades got up.” Quick answered, before looking out to the snowy sky. “This sure does bring back memories though, don’tcha think?” 

“I was literally just thinking about that…” Flash breathed, a warm smile creeping onto his face. He looked at the sky as well. His shiny luminescent head was slowly becoming peppered with snowflakes. “I’m surprised that you don’t hate snow though, haha~”

“I honestly don’t think I could. I mean, it does get everywhere and cause a bunch’a roads to get all icy… But everytime I see snow, it reminds me of you, so I could never truly get upset.” Quick explained, smiling warmly back at him. And then smiled wider when he saw Flash’s face begin to flush in tones of red and pink that easily contrasted against his blue armor. 

“Quick…” Flash murmured his name softly, looking away and trying to calm the heat spreading across his face. He ended up squeezing Quick’s hand regardless and only flushed more when he heard Quick chuckling. Probably out of satisfaction. 

“You’re adorable when you blush, ya know that?” Quick cooed. And there it is. Flash only blushed harder. 

“Not as much as y-you…” The temporal robot tried to retort, before looking at him, and the remainder of his sentence fell apart. Quick was smirking handsomely at him before lifting an eyebrow playfully. “Do you have to make my core melt this early already…?” He asked quietly.

“It’s past 2pm, though, Flashy. And yes. Absolutely, whenever I can, hehehe~,” Quick cooed back, before pulling him closer, until he was in his embrace. Flash immediately relaxed in his arms and nuzzled the scarlet robot’s chest. Quick ran a hand up and down his deep blue partner’s back and planted a small kiss on his shiny, armored scalp. “You’re worth every compliment and kindness I can give.” 

“Quiiiick…” Flash whined against his chest, trying to hide his reddened face. 

“What? I’m only saying the truth, hehe~” 

“Well, w-well,” Flash murred against his chest, growing flustered again, “You’re worth… worth everything nice. You deserve the world, Quick…” Flash said, truly meaning it. “I want to give you everything, especially today.” Soon enough however, his mouth drooped into a small frown. “I’m sorry that I couldn’t get you anything for your builtday…” It had only hit him then that at least from what he’s learned about humans, you’re supposed to get, at the minimum, a card or present for somebody when it’s the anniversary of their creation. Birthdays for humans, and, well, ‘builtdays’ for robots like himself and Quick. And to think he only realized today, on the day of Quick’s builtday, he has yet to get him anything. _Stupid, stupid self,_ he thought to himself, _At the very least you could’ve drawn up som--_

“Hey,” Quick began, cutting off Flash’s train of thought, “I’ve already gotten the best possible gift.” The speedy robot’s smirk shifted back into a warm, reassuring smile, and gently squeezed Flash in their embrace. “I get to be with you whenever. And we finally have privacy together, to do anything we want, even if it’s just today. That’s the best gift I ever could have wanted right now.” He said, before nuzzling Flash’s head back. 

“Quuuiiiiiiccckkkkkk…” He heard Flash whine against his chest more. 

“I love you, Flashy~,” Quick chirped happily to the flustered and emotional temporal robot. 

“I lovmmf myouu too,” Flash muffled back, before smooching Quick’s chest a few times. Quick couldn’t help but giggle, his breath wisping away in the air in dissipating, white puffs. 

The two Robot Masters remained in their embrace for a short while, simply enjoying each other’s company and circulated warmth amongst the descending the snow and the white cityscape they stood above from their room’s balcony. Quick’s eyes flitted all over the city. Suddenly, an idea hatched in his mind and he looked back down at the relaxing Flash. 

“Hey, Flashy.” Quick said. Said robot stirred and gazed up at him. “You know, I don’t think we ever got to enjoy the snow with the rest of our ‘brothers’ that day.” 

“No. I don’t think we did. Dr. Wily needed to speak with me again after you showed me everything.” 

Quick pursed his lips, gazing out at the snowy skyline. Suddenly, his lips pulled and curled upward into a gleeful smile. “We could always have fun out there today, you know…~” He offered. 

Flash didn’t even hesitate. “That would be so nice, Quick. I love snow so much…” His partner could practically hear the smile in his voice.

“I know you do, hehehe!” Quick then gently parted from their embrace, as did Flash. “C’mon, let’s get down there and have some fun!” And just like that, in the blink of an eye, Quick was back inside their hotel room. Flash couldn’t help but smile widely at his partner, and followed him inside.

~~~~~

It was one thing to Flash Man to view the snowscape from the view of the 26th floor of the hotel Quick picked for them to stay in. To see blankets upon blankets of snow lining rooftops and statues and seeing the humans running around the streets similar to how small insects look scuttling about. It reminded him of himself from the earlier times he and his family have gone to the bustling city. He’d be lying if he said that actually being in Monsteropolis was always a bit overwhelming to him, from the way skyscrapers reached out into the sky and cars bustled about both around and above him, to how nobody batted an eyelash at him, a Robot Master who was, at one point with his brothers, on the brink of world domination. It was always so jarring and yet… interesting to him. How things have changed in only a couple of years…

But today was different. The city, in a sense, seemed to have quieted down just a bit. Cars didn’t bustle, not as many human crowded the streets and sidewalks. It was… so different from the last time they all came here. Although, it was rather peaceful, too, and quite mesmerizing. Snowflakes twinkled and danced across the entire city, and Flash couldn’t help but whip out his camera to take pictures every couple of minutes. 

Soon enough after his 6th perfect shot snapped, Quick got his attention. “Heyyyy Flashy,” He cooed playfully. 

Flash was flipping through digital capture after capture, and the dozens of blurred shots that he considered ‘duds.’ Despite this, he still looked satisfied. “Yeah, Quick?” 

“Gueeeess where we’re going!” 

Flash looked up from his camera, only for his eyes to widen huge. Behind Quick Man stood what looked like a small yet very inviting music store of sorts. His eyes practically sparkled. And his mouth curved up into an excited smile. “Oh, _please,_ Quick.” He all but begged. 

Quick couldn’t help but smile warmly at his partner. He loved seeing Flash get excited about music. Especially all of those old pop stars he loved to listen to. They wasted no time entering the store and almost immediately, Flash ran off into the recesses of said establishment to begin his musical hunt. He chuckled at the sight, before leaning against the register’s counter and taking in the size of the store with his eyes. He sighed contently. So far, everything’s been going well, thank everything, he thought. 

“Welcome to our humble abode,” a rather chill voice cut through the quiet music playing. Quick turned around and flashed a handsome smile at the cashier beside him. “I can’t believe we actually got customers today…” They muttered to themself incredulously, before speaking up to their amused customer. “What brings you two here after the blizzard warning?” 

“There was a blizzard warning?” Quick asked, lifting an eyebrow. 

“Just a few minutes ago,” the cashier spoke before holding out their phone to Quick for emphasis. However, the phone’s screen was already in sleep mode. Quick tapped his fingers against the screen only to find that his hands did nothing. 

“Phone’s off.” Quick said, before adding, “Steel fingers. Can’t do touch screens.” 

“Oh, sorry.” The cashier said, before checking the phone themself and turning it back on, and showing Quick again. The speedy robot nodded in understanding. 

“Huh. Just our luck…” 

“It’s only going to get serious tonight, the snow’s still okay now. (I hope I leave early today…)” The cashier somewhat reassured him, mumbling quietly but not enough for Quick to not hear them. 

“Thank everything. Also, we figured that music’s a good way to start off a builtday, so we stopped here~.” Quick explained. But the cashier simply tilted their head, a curious expression on their face. 

“Builtday?” 

“Like birthdays, but for robots.” 

“Oh! Happy builtday then!” The human before him smiled warmly. “Builtday or birthday, our store offers a free CD of your choice to any customer on their birthday as long as they buy something else too. Got any albums you want?” 

“Ooooo~, really?” Quick asked, eyes widening eagerly. His smile morphed into a large grin. “Surprise me.” He didn’t consider himself to be too picky with music. So long as it had energy, it was a jam he could dig. 

“Well, whaddya like?” 

The scarlet robot put a hand to his chin and pondered for a moment. He soon answered, “Dance music. Something ‘high-speed’, ya know? With extra cheese, haha.” He joked. 

The cashier’s eyes seemed to widen with interest and they pulled away from the counter. “Give me one second.” They then ran off towards the back of the store, out of Quick’s sight, who began to impatiently tap his foot. They zipped past Flash, who was picking out CD’s left and right to listen to, and searched a row of CDs until they found exactly what they were looking for. They hastily made their way back to the front of the store and handed the CD over to Quick Man. 

Said robot gazed down at the CD. “What’s this?” He asked curiously. 

“Eurobeat,” the cashier answered, “Well, a megamix of eurobeat. I think this has the kind of music you’re looking for.” 

Quick continued examining the CD and flipped it over. He didn’t recognize any of the artists. “...Huh. Well, I’ll give a listen if it’s free, haha. Thanks a lot!” He chirped, grinning. “You’re one of the most pleasant people I’ve met so far, ya know that?” 

“Wh--” That certainly caught the cashier off-guard and they faintly blushed. “I-I certainly can’t be… I-I’m just doing my job, ‘is all.” 

“You’d be surprised at how nasty humans can get towards robots.” Quick still said casually, doing a lackluster job at hiding the hint of seriousness in his tone. 

“I can’t see why though. (If anything, robots are made by humans in the first place…) I guess it’s up to them to decide whether to be good people or not. It doesn’t just happen without trying.” The cashier mused quietly. 

Quick’s smile relaxed at the human’s words. _Okay, this person’s going on the ‘Acceptable Humans’ list,_ he thought. “Thank you.” He said, before setting the CD down on the counter. _Right. Need to buy something in order to get this one free. Flash’s probably found something by now._ He looked to the back of the store and couldn’t locate his blue lover. “Flashy, sweetheart?” He called out. “You find everything?” 

Only in a matter of seconds, did Flash return to the counter and… oh. Oh, that’s a lot of CDs. Quick’s eyes widened, before meeting with Flash’s. His pretty bright green eyes nearly twinkled with glee. _He looks so excited…_

“I did!” Flash gushed giddily, “I-Is it okay if we get all of these?” He shifted his arms slightly for emphasis at the small pile of CDs that filled said arms. 

Quick blinked. There was no way he could say no to a face like that. He smiled widely. “Of course, Flash~. Put ‘em here.” And his smile only grew wider as he watched Flash beam happily. _He’s so adorable…,_ he couldn’t help but think.

  


~~~~~

The pair of robot lovers spent the next few hours checking out various stores in the city, only to come up empty-handed and overly indecisive on what to buy. Not that any of it mattered, since they both ended up buying CDs to enjoy anyways. Quick didn’t even need to look in the bag that Flash swung by his side to know that he picked out a bunch of cheesy 80’s artists’ CDs. He could tell simply by how content his partner looked. The content feeling was contagious to Quick.

The scarlet robot looked to the sky. The waves of snow descending from the sky only seemed to grow heavier throughout the day. Perhaps just a few more hours before they head back to their room. The cold intensified, but it didn’t affect him nor Flash very much, since they could already resist it. 

The two held hands and made their way through the city, Flash having to remind Quick to slow down every now and then from walking too fast, when eventually, they came across a familiar place; the city park. Warm nostalgia flooded their memories from the last date they went on and without hesitation, they entered the snowcapped park. Flash couldn’t help but take snapshots of the snow-covered hills and trees glistening and twinkling, as if they begged to have photos taken of themselves. Flash’s feet moved on their own as he began to get more and more immersed in his photography with every shot of the snow. He could only hope that the photos he took captured every beauty he savored with his optics. 

His shots eventually took him to an arched bridge above a large stream of completely frozen water. The icy stream gleamed and sparkled, catching Flash’s attention. He settled his camera on the rail of the bridge and peered into its viewfinder again. However, just before he could snap the first picture of the gorgeous frozen stream, a scarlet red blur dashed into the scene and leapt up. Quick posed for a second in the air before landing on the ice and skating to a halt. Flash, shocked, hesitated too long to get the picture. 

“Didja get the pic?!” Quick called out from afar, his receptor-to-receptor wide grin visible even from dozens of feet away. “Do I look good?” He added. 

“Quick? What are you doing on the ice?! You’re gonna break it and fall in the water!” Flash called back to him worriedly. 

“Psssssshhh, no I won’t! I promise! WATCH THIS!” Quick called back to him, his grin somehow growing wider just then. He then took off and began ‘skating’ on the ice as best as his metallic feet would let him, which… was surprisingly more than Flash suspected. He snaked across the ice, did short little jumps, and spun a bit. It honestly looked like he was dancing more than skating, really. Quick Man was no professional ice skater by any means, but Flash couldn’t help but find something about his movement simply mesmerizing and graceful. 

…And worthy of pictures, too. Flash watched him only for a minute before reaching for his camera and waiting for the right moment to get the perfect pictures. He managed to snap a couple with precise timing that left him feeling rather satisfied and proud. He almost felt like a professional photographer with the shots of Quick he took… but he knew that he was nowhere near that level yet. Or so he thought. He leaned away from his camera’s viewfinder to watch Quick, zooming his optics in on the scarlet robot dancing across the ice. 

He’s so beautiful. From his thin legs swaying in momentum to the skating, to his beautiful, shining armor and sleek design, to his handsome grin, to his beautiful sky blue eyes… A red blur swiftly gliding through a speckled flurry of white… Flash sighed and leaned against the railing of the arched bridge. His lips pulled up into a wide, warm smile as nostalgia of Quick sliding around and dancing took him back to over five years ago… 

… 

…

~~~~~

~~~~~

_“Flashyyyyy~!” Quick called out in the sea blue caverns. He turned his body and looked around. “Hey, Baldy, where’re ya hiding at?” He teased playfully._

_“I’m right here!” Flash answered in a seemingly muffled voice, before Quick whipped around to the source of his dear friend’s voice, and losing his balance in the process. He windmilled his arms and flailed and caught himself just in time to see a large chunk of the battle arena’s wall seemingly dip inwards and part away to reveal a dark, hidden hallway. Flash stood before him, a boombox held precariously against his shoulder. “And don’t call me Baldy.”_

_“It’s a cute nickname though, fitting for a cute Robot Master.” Quick cooed in delight as the blue robot’s face began to flush red._

_“I-It’s not…” Flash stammered as he looked away and tried to cough away the heat that spread across his cheeks. He glanced back at Quick, and then at his wobbling, unsteady legs. “A-anyways, how are your legs?”_

_“They’re A-OK! Thanks to you~.” He chirped back, winking. “Still gettin’ used to how slippery this place is, though. How do ya even get around here without falling flat on your ass?” He asked incredulously._

_The temporal robot simply shrugged. “Trust me, you’ll get used to it over time. It just takes a lot of practice.”_

_Quick nodded, and then let his attention fall to his shoulders. “And what is THAT? Our grandparent?” He asked, gesturing at the black boombox that sat on Flash’s transparent shoulder. Flash couldn’t help but giggle a bit at the comment and smile widely._

_“Sadly, no. It’s a QFX J22U.”_

_“In English, please.”_

_Flash chuckled and lovingly patted the boombox like it was his child. “It’s called a boombox. It’s like… a radio player, but it also plays music from these little tapes called cassettes.” His smile widened, and he very carefully set the boombox down on the iridescent bright blue floor tiles. “Hold on for a few seconds!” Flash then suddenly bolted back into the dark hallway to his room, only return in exactly a few seconds like he said. He was always peculiar with timing, something Quick always found rather charming about him. Flash grinned before lifting up what looks like a tiny little box in his hand._

_“WHAT IS THAT?” Quick asked again, this time looking more flabbergasted at the piece of ancient technology in Flash’s white hand. It looked older than any of the floppy disks that Dr. Wily’s used in the lab…_

_“A cassette tape!” Flash chirped happily. His bright green eyes nearly sparkled in excitement. “Everybody in the 1980’s used to use these! They’re just like CDs, except they’re more fun and box-shaped.” He then leaned down and pressed a button on the boombox. A hatch in the center of it opened up and he popped the cassette in. He then pressed another button and seconds later, the boombox came to life as sound erupted from its dual speakers. An rhythmic beat began to fill the salty air of the sparkling cavern._

_“Ooooh~, I like it already.” Quick cooed, grinning at the temporal robot. But suddenly, his grinning face was replaced by an expression of confusion and surprise. Flash was holding a yellow hand out towards him._

_“Wanna dance?” Flash asked, his face dusting itself a little red._

_“Ah… ahaha, I-- s-sorry Flashy, I don’t really know how to dance.” Quick stammered, his voice and usual confidence suddenly feeling trapped in the back of his throat. D-dance…? He can’t dance! H-he wasn’t prepared for this! He just thought they were going to listen to his old tunes!_

_“That’s fine. I don’t know how to dance either.” Flash reassured him, smiling sweetly._

_Quick blinked at him. “Wait… r-really? For real?”_

_“Haha, hell no. …Well, I guess I can sort of dance, but I’m not really good at it. Doesn’t stop me from trying whenever I listen to my music.” Flash explained. He always got lost in the music anyways. And if it was just the two of them dancing, he didn’t have a reason to feel self-conscious._

_Well… that was actually really comforting, Quick thought to himself, relaxing. At least he has no reason to die of embarrassment now. Whenever he visited Flash, there was always something comforting and reassuring about him that he ends up loving. He wouldn’t have guessed that today’s was his inability to dance. He relaxed, and then smiled softly, taking Flash’s yellow hand in his own red hand. “Well, I guess I can say the same, hehe~. Let’s suck at dancing together.” Quick said sweetly._

_Flash’s face lit up in excitement as he let himself be tugged onto the flattest section of the gleaming, shiny floor of his battle arena. He remained close to Quick, never leaving his side. He couldn’t help but sway his hips to the beat and Quick followed suit. He barely knew how to dance but it didn’t matter right then, since that day it was only just the two of them in the station’s arena, and it was going to stay that way the rest of the night._

_♪ Dear, I write you this letter, to show you how much your love means to me~ ♪_

_Quick followed Flash’s steps and moves, laughing and grinning the whole and getting lost into the beat of the song alongside the temporal robot._

_♪ I wish we could be together~ I need you in my life, oh can’t you see~ ♪_

_The two followed each other and danced to the beat of the song. Steps out of sync moved by each other, along with spins that Flash did and plenty of hip shaking. Quick himself forgot about his insecurity over his lack of experience as he watched Flash dance like he was having the time of his life._

_He couldn’t help but find the blue robot just mesmerizing. His thick body moving to the beat, his carefree steps on the slippery floor, the way he sparkled along with the rest of the cavern… the way he smiled that gorgeous smile of his and winked his way… Did Flash have any idea how beautiful and hot he looked? Quick shook his head a little and grinned widely as he danced his way over to Flash and took his mismatched hands in his own. Flash’s eyes widened in excitement as the two danced together, hand in hand._

_♪ Now I’ll know we’ll be together (together baby~), because you just answered my letter~ ♪_

_The more they moved to the beat, slowly but surely, did they get a little better at dancing in sync. Flash winked at Quick, who barely registered the gesture for a second before he was suddenly lifted up into Flash’s arms and spun around. Quick’s eyes widened in surprise before he held on and laughed loudly. Flash joined him, giggling and laughing as they spun. When said spin ended, their gazes met. Quick’s sky blue eyes stared into Flash’s bright green eyes, and said speedy bot’s face began to blush red. Without thinking, his eyes darted to Flash’s lips and sharp teeth, and he slowly leaned in closer. Flash didn’t think either, and leaned in closer as well._

_The two met lips with each other, pressing gently together. Flash’s eyes widened and his face turned bright red. He froze, unsure of what to do. T-they… they were kissing again…! The thought and feeling nearly made his core explode with excitement, but before it could, Quick gently tugged at him. Flash immediately came back to life and eagerly returned the kiss. They both closed their eyes and Quick hummed contently. It didn’t take long to get completely lost in their kiss. Both of their cores whirred hard and their circuits raced excitedly from the sensation and the thought of how close they are._

_The two held the kiss for what felt like an eternity to them, but eventually, Flash had to break the kiss so he could remember how to breathe again. He panted, gazing into Quick’s beautiful blue eyes. He really could get lost in them… Quick was so gorgeous and perfect to him. The two caught their breath, before saying simultaneously,_

_“Wow, we should dance more often.”_

_Flash and Quick blinked at each other in surprise, before snorting and exploding into laughter together. A new song then came on, and without hesitating, Flash purred out, “Let’s do it again.” Quick’s smile widened in anticipation and glee._

~~~~~

~~~~~

Flash found himself humming that song they danced to years ago, lost in a warm nostalgic glow. He soon blinked a few times and he looked around, searching for Quick. He soon found him, racing along the ice as fast as he can without tripping and falling, and then sliding across the ice while trying to look cool. He chuckled at the sight, and then carefully set his camera down on the bridge’s wooden boarding next to their bag of CDs. He climbed over the edge of the bridge and hopped onto the ice, running towards Quick.

The two nearly collided with one another on the ice, but ended up catching one another and spinning from the momentum, giggling. Quick’s expression turned so warm, and it did nothing short of warming up Flash’s core and causing it to whir hard. “About time you came over here. What took ya so long?” 

Flash hesitated for a moment, before bearing a sharktooth grin at his partner. “Sorry, Quick. I got distracted looking at the most beautiful man in the world.” 

Quick blinked and smirked widely. “What, ya saw your reflection again?” 

“Wh--” Flash suddenly faltered, processing his comeback, only for his face to heat up and flare in a bright hue of red. “Quuuuiiick!” He whined, “How are you so good at that…?” 

“What, my comebacks? Just another part of thinking fast, sweetheart~.” 

“Of course it is.” Flash said softly, trying hard to push away the blush on his cheeks. “You’re still the prettiest bot to me, both on the outside and inside.” He admitted, looking up at his partner’s handsome face. 

“Awwwww, thanks Flashy~,” Quick purred. He leaned down and planted a smooch on Flash’s helmeted forehead. He then quietly murmured, “Shall we?” 

“Of course, my lovely Quick~,” Flash cooed at him, smiling widely. He didn’t know how Quick did it, but he always felt like they were at least on a similar wavelength, and he was forever thankful for that. Maybe there was a look in his eyes that Quick could see…? Either way, the two Robot Masters parted from one another, only to take hold of each other’s hands. 

Flash moved first, tugging Quick along with him. He knew the ice had very little traction, but it was no obstacle for him after spending so much time in his old station. He knew exactly how and when to stop and go on the ice, without even needing to recalibrate any of his balance servos. Each step he took was steady and secure, as well as his glides across the smooth but slippery surface. He glanced behind him to check on his partner, only to lift an eyebrow. 

For a second, he had expected Quick to lose his balance and slip all over the place, but to his surprise, Quick managed to flawlessly find his footing. A small part of him couldn’t help but feel immensely proud of him, as he remembered the first time Quick visited his station after what happened to him, he nearly was sliding all over the place and falling on his face. He watched Quick let go of his hand and pick up his pace significantly to race past Flash, and then circle around him on the ice. …And then he skated circles around him backwards. Flash rolled his eyes, but couldn’t hide the smile on his face. “You proud of yourself there, Quick?” 

“You know it~!” Quick chirped, criss-crossing his legs beside him before deciding to speed up again. 

_Showoff… Two can play at that game,_ Flash thought to himself. Flash suddenly grabbed Quick’s hand and pulled him close to his body. He rotated, spinning the two of them around rapidly, before firmly placing his hands on Quick’s thin hips and lifting him up above his head. Quick gasped lightly before stretching his limbs out and laughing. Flash couldn’t help but grin widely as he began to spin as much as he could, holding a posing Quick over him. Between the spinning, the sounds of Quick’s beautiful laugh and the quiet howl of the snowy wind, Flash was having too good of a time to notice the tension under his feet giving in. Not until-- 

**_CRACKLE._**

Flash paused. Quick didn’t hear the loud crack that seemingly sounded from beneath Flash’s feet. … 

…  
… _Wait, wh--_

**_SPLASH!!_ **

~~~~~

After much fumbling with the door, Quick Man kicked open said door and strided into their hotel room. In his arms he held Flash Man, curled up on himself and shivering and heavily shaking. He could barely hold the warm drink in his frozen hands nor keep the black scarf that a kind stranger gave to them hanging on him. Quick couldn’t help but feel awful about the whole thing. “I’m still sorry, sweetheart…” He murmured. He looked down at his blue partner, who only nuzzled against his chest for warmth. Which to be honest, wasn’t the best place to nuzzle anyways. After his poor Flashy fell into the frozen stream, the wind began to pick up and the snow became heavy and violent. Needless to say, Quick ran back to their hotel as fast as he could. But now there was a coating of frost on his armor… He couldn’t imagine how cold Flash felt though… _My poor love…_ “Flashy, ya want me to start up a bath for you?”

All Flash did was shakily nod against him. Quick’s core sank at how chilly his partner looked. _No doubt about it now,_ Quick thought to himself and made up his mind, _I’ve gotta work quickly to warm him up._ He hastily set Flash down on the bed and got the sheets over his frozen body for now, and set down their bags and drink. He dashed to the windows to close all of the curtains when suddenly he paused. Quick scowled as he processed what he had just thought before, and then sighed in disappointment at himself. _Get out of my head, Metal._ Flash shivered harshly but watched Quick with wide, curious eyes. He slowly reached down for that warm drink and sipped at it. It helped warm himself up a bit.

He made his way to their bathroom and turned on the rather large bathtub. The water soon became wonderfully hot in a matter of seconds. Curious, he ran his own hands under the faucet and nearly melted from the delightful heat that spread all throughout his hands. “Flashyyyy!” Quick called out to his partner-sicle. “Bath’s almost ready, okay?” Quick then turned his head to the door, “‘S there anything ya might want--? Oh.” 

Before him, a still-trembling Flash stood at the doorway, his poor cold body covered in wet snowflakes. His eyes gazed longingly at the water for a moment, as if he was finally reunited with something missing in his life for years, before looking at Quick. “Y-y-yea-ah, n-no, I-- I-I’m-m ju-ust going-g i-in. A-also, I-I-I d-didn-n’t real-l-lize how b-big the t-tub was…?” 

Quick then smirked and winked at Flash. “Part of the deal of this room, which was a big part of why I got this one specifically.” 

“Q-Qui-ick, h-how m-m-much was-s this r-room?” 

“Don’t worry about that, sweetheart. It wasn’t too awful, I promise.” 

“O-okay…” Flash resigned, before closing and locking the bathroom door behind him. He tiredly wiped his feet against the bathroom mat as best as he could before shakily stumbling over to the bathtub and nearly falling in face-first. Luckily, Quick caught him just in time. 

“Easy there, Flashy…” Quick murmured, and then smiled. “Gee, I know you’re excited to take a bath for the first time in years, but it ain’t as deep as a pool, ya know. This is a No Dive Zone,” He cracked. 

Flash’s optics flitted towards the speedy robot and paused. “Y-you can’t s-stop me, Dive is my-y mi-iddle name,” he cracked back. 

“Your name is Flash Dive Man?” Quick snickered. 

“Y-yes, yes it is.” Flash joked, smiling wider now. “That’s my real, f-full name, haha~” 

“Actually…” Quick pondered, “Wouldn’t it be Flash Dive Man Wily?” 

“I-it’d be Doctor Wily Number 014 F-Flash Dive Man Wily.” Flash corrected him. 

“O-OKAY, THAT’S ENOUGH,” Quick laughed, before letting go of his beloved and wiping his own feet against the bathroom mat. Even as a Flashsicle, he still got him to crack up and warm his core. He exhaled softly and leaned against the locked door. He watched his partner carefully and intently.

Flash, still feeling frozen to the core, wasted almost no time whatsoever stripping himself down as ‘naked’ as a Robot Master like himself could get; blue pelvic armor soon found itself detached and on the floor, and his soft yellow ‘suit’ having been unzipped and tossed next to the other discarded garment. He stood before Quick almost entirely exposed… he could feel his eyes on him, but he didn’t mind it at all. His bare body was entirely metallic, and painted a shiny tone of cool grey. His legs, pelvis, and abdomen were all segmented from each other, and between his legs on the front of his pelvis was a circular panel, rather than a long rectangular one that reached behind himself. A soft sigh escaped his cold lips. It felt good to be out of cold and wet clothes, to feel the rising steam of the bath awaiting him cling onto him and embrace his mechanical body… 

He stepped carefully into the warm water and nearly froze again, this time overcome with a feeling he’s very deeply missed. Sweet, sweet, irresistible warmth… Even though it was merely his foot that was submerged in water, the warm water still felt encompassing and left him needy for more. Much more carefully this time, he slowly clambered into the large bathtub and sank himself deep into the water, submerging his face halfway. Another sigh escaped his lips in the form of bubbles surfacing the disrupted warm water. Finally… finally, finally…! He’s craved this feeling longer than he’s kept count of time for since he was reactivated. He instantly relaxed and stopped shivering. 

“How’s the water?” His scarlet partner cooed at him, smiling softly. “That feel better?” 

Flash gazed at him and stretched slowly. The water didn’t hide the wide, content smile on his face at all. Quick caught that smile and his core whirred. _Oh, so cute…~_ And then Quick’s own smile grew as warm as the water when Flash lazily lifted a hand and beckoned him, inviting him in. He shifted away from the door, humming in delight. Scarlet metallic hands moved just below his chest to find hidden zippers on the black ‘suit’ he always wore and quickly undid them, and unceremoniously tossed the whole thing beside Flash’s discarded clothes. No need for a show when they both were freezing their asses off. Quick stood exposed before Flash; His entire exposed lower half was as reflective as his armor, metallic, and painted a bright gold color. Like Flash, his legs, abdomen, and pelvis were all segmented. But unlike Flash, he sported a rectangular panel that went all the way between his legs to his backside. His hands then moved up to his head and firmly gripped the form-fitting helmet that he always sported, and without hesitation, he slipped it off of him, exposing his slicked back, blonde hair. He saw Flash’s eyes light up in excitement and his gaze flitted all over him like eye candy. Quick grinned.

 _God, it’s been so long…_ He thought. Since the both of them could be this alone together or this naked… It felt so refreshing to Quick. He stepped into the water and nearly melted himself at how nice the water felt. He supposed this was also the first time in years he’s had a proper bath as well… he’d forgotten what it felt like. He lowered himself in and dunked his head underwater for a few seconds, embracing the water’s warmth. The frost on his body easily melted away and after diving his face underwater a few times, he popped his head above the water again, much closer to Flash. His normally pushed-back hair became wet and messy, and too many bangs fell in front of his face. “Hey.” Quick cooed at Flash’s side. Said temporal robot scooted a bit to the side to give him room and chuckled. He gently pushed a few blonde bangs aside to reveal warm, sky blue eyes gazing at him. 

“Hey there beautiful,” Flash cooed back, his deep voice warm and smooth like the water they relished in. He slowly caressed Quick’s cheek and jawline. “Come here often?” 

“Not really. But I just couldn’t resist the cute face and stunning pair a’ green eyes that I just saw.” Quick gushed back at him, smiling wider as Flash tried to cover his blushing face with his white and yellow hands. 

“Nooooooo, stooop…” Flash whined, his wires and circuits warming up and beginning to speed up. He knows that he’s heard it over and over, and he’s been partners with Quick for so long, and yet… every time he ever said that to him, he felt just as surprised and in disbelief as the first time. In truth, he thought Quick himself was the most beautiful robot he’s ever laid eyes on, no doubt or competition in his head. His handsome face, his shining, red and gold, sleek and sharp body… his core of gold and his contagious smile… He was completely smitten over every part of him. He always felt as though he didn’t deserve the kindness Quick gave him. He simply wasn’t as amazing as him, nor did he ever think he was beautiful like him. 

“Make me~,” Quick teased him, gently tapping his own lips with a scarlet finger. Flash’s hands slowly brought themselves around Quick and pulled him closer to himself. Quick ended up shifting himself so he laid on top of the temporal robot and soon closed the distance between each other. 

Every single time they shared a quiet kiss like this, it never failed to make their circuits start racing and their cores to start whirring hard. Quick felt a different kind of warmth spread throughout his body and he melted into the kiss immediately. Flash nearly lost himself the feeling as well, and hummed softly into the kiss. They shared lips and smooched each other gently over and over. Quick smooched his lips, and then his cheeks, and then the scar between his eyes, before pausing. Flash blinked and caught his breath through his mouth and soon gave Quick a questioning look. 

The scarlet robot lifted a hand up and gently thumbed the amber-colored forehead gem on Flash’s helmet. “Can I see your pretty ‘whole face’, Flash?” Quick asked softly. 

However, the blue robot he sat on top of hesitated and looked away. He did a bad job of hiding the nervousness in his expression. “You know it’s not very pretty at all…” He murmured gently to him. 

“That’s nonsense. You know I love every part of you. You’re handsome beyond words to me.” Quick’s lips curled up into a small little smirk. “That includes your cute head, Baldy~.” 

“I’m hairless, though… I-I still can’t see how you’d like something like that,” Flash muttered, looking down at himself a little dejectedly. Almost immediately, he felt another kiss, this time on his helmet’s forehead gem. 

“Hey.” Quick began, gently taking hold of Flash’s armored chin and lifting his head up. “Do you remember the first time I ever saw your bald head?” Flash’s eyes met with Quick’s and-- ohhhh god, he’s staring at me sweetly-- said eyes trained on the rippling water. “I kept asking you over and over to see it and when you finally showed me, do you remember how I reacted?” 

Flash nodded slowly, focusing on not letting his insecurity swallow him whole. “You asked me if the patterns in my head was the robot version of a tattoo.” He answered quietly. 

“Yeah.” Quick said, smiling warmly. “It honestly looks really cool to me, all those nodes and circuit branches.” 

“Y-- y-you really don’t think it looks ugly?” Flash asked quietly, looking up at Quick shyly, “I know it’s stupid to ask…” 

“Flash.” Quick said softly. “I really, really don’t. And it’s okay to ask me. I’ll let you know as many times as you need to hear it.” 

“Oh, Quick… I don’t deserve somebody as amazing as you…” Flash sighed, his insecurities having been calmed a little. 

“Sure ya do. You’re a lot more special and awesome and pretty than ya think you are. I’ll be sure to let you know that, too.” Quick purred, before winking at Flash. The temporal robot began to blush red, and only further blushed when Quick suddenly went in for a quick and short smooch. It helped him relax a little. 

“...” Flash took a moment to collect himself and relished the feeling of the warm water surrounding them, and his wonderful Quick on top of him. “...The doors are locked, right?” 

“Mhmm, all of them. The windows are covered up, too.” 

“Nobody else is here?” 

“Not a soul besides you and me. No one’s gonna see your head tonight. I promise.” Quick reassured him and caressed his jawline. 

Flash huffed lightly. Okay. Okay, he’s definitely right. _No one’s gonna see me except for Quick._ He slowly brought up his yellow and white hands behind his audio receptors and fumbled with a few switches until he heard a distinct ‘click’. He felt the armor hugging his jawline loosen and he slowly pulled it off, dropping outside of the bathtub, before placing his hands on the rest of his helmet and slipping that off next. He much more carefully placed the rest of his helmet on the bathroom floor. 

_It really has been too long,_ Quick couldn’t help but think. Every time he’s ever seen Flash’s exposed head, he always forgot how it twinkled and gleamed faintly just like his Time Stopper. Unlike himself and the majority of their family, Flash Man had absolutely no hair whatsoever. In place of hair, circuit branches and something that looked like electrical nodes were buried into his scalp and head, designed in intricate, detailed patterns. It looked like a big, fancy circuit board pattern to him. He had to give his former doctor some praise for designing him, a bald robot, to still look as pretty as, if not, prettier than, in his opinion, everyone else. 

“Quick…?” Flash asked nervously. He was staring at his head… 

Quick’s train of thought ended and he smiled warmly at Flash. He leaned forward and softly pressed his lips to his head, on top of one of the nodes. “I love you, Flash.” His brought his hands up to his head and his fingers gently traced the circuit branch patterns. Quick planted more kisses on his head. “I love you so much. My twinkling star…” 

Flash couldn’t help but blush harder at the feeling of Quick’s gentle kisses and his tender, loving words, and that adorable pet name… The nodes in his head illuminated faintly and glowed white under Quick’s lips. Flash leaned forward and gently kissed at Quick’s neck, earning a hum of content out of the scarlet robot. “I love you, too,” he hummed against the black synthetic skin that made up Quick’s neck, “My shooting star, I love you more than I can say with words alone.” Quick shuddered at both his words and the vibrations against his skin, his own face flushing red. Flash continued to put little smooches on his neck, which honestly felt heavenly to Quick and made him pause from kissing so he could relish in the feeling. 

“Oh god, that feels so nice~...” Quick purred breathily. “Kiss me, Flash… I want you~.” He pulled away from Flash’s head for a second before leaning back in and Flash eagerly met his lips with Quick’s. The two kissed deeply, getting lost in the sensual connection between them. Flash’s hands immediately went up to Quick’s head and ran his fingers through his blonde locks as Quick couldn’t help but trace the patterns on Flash’s head. As the kiss went on longer and longer, their bodies grew warmer and warmer, matching the water that submerged them. It felt as though the same intimate fire within them was rekindling yet again, a feeling that excited them both. 

They parted again so they both could breathe for a moment. Flash panted harshly, but the look in his eyes… Quick knew they both wanted much more than just this. “Quick…” Flash purred his partner’s name in that deep voice of his, and it did a wonderful job of filling Quick with a very, very good kind of chills. Quick hastily met his lips with Flash’s again. 

They kissed and kissed, and with each one, it only became deeper as they became lost in the feeling, and lost in each other’s love. Each touch grew more personal and intimate, an irresistible warmth spread through both of their bodies, and the sounds of their panted breaths and the water sloshing only served as a reminder to them that they’ve been missing out on this kind of privacy for a painfully long time. They craved each other. 

Another smooch in, and they locked lips passionately. Quick hummed in pleasure as Flash held him close in his embrace. Flash hummed back in his irresistibly deep voice, and it excited Quick even more. One of the speedy robot’s hands continued to smooth over and caress Flash’s head and bare jawline, while the other was more adventurous and traveled south. It hovered over one of Flash’s blue metallic pectorals and began to slowly squeeze and rub it. Flash’s blush deepened and he arched his back a little to encourage him. Soon enough, the other hand joined the first in the pec rubbing. Flash began to sweat and make small, deep noises… It wasn’t that it felt particularly sensitive; Flash could only somewhat feel Quick’s hands massaging and rubbing his chest. But the thought in itself was very, very erotic to him, and the heat in his face only grew and spread to other places as well. 

Quick broke the kiss and gazed longingly at his handsome partner. “Flashy…~,” Quick purred sensually to him, getting Flash’s attention. His eyes looked so needy and flustered… “You don’t have to hold back, sweetheart. You can be as loud as you want today~.” He told him playfully. His eyes explored Flash’s body as greedily as his hands did, before settling on a new target. He lowered his face into the crook of Flash’s neck and began to plant wet smooches along his hot, silver synthetic skin. 

Flash’s breath hitched and he panted heavily. “Ah…! Quick…!” He gasped, before a small moan escaped his lips. It was music to Quick’s receptors and he wanted to hear more… The speedy robot smooched his neck so many more times while fondling his beautiful, large chest. 

“Flashyyyy~,” Quick teasingly purred against Flash’s skin, sending electric chills all throughout the temporal robot’s body, before opening his mouth and beginning to lick him next. Flash couldn’t stop the overwhelming wave of chills that spread through him and he moaned louder. His mismatched hands slid down Quick’s back, feeling him up eagerly until they grasped at his rear and pushed him down onto his own crotch. “Ooo~, mmMMm~...” Quick hummed in horny delight against his skin, and continued to lick him up and down, lathering him in his love. 

“Quiiiick!” Flash groaned needily. Oh god… Quick’s tongue felt way too good. He needed and wanted him so badly… He grinded his own pelvis against Quick’s harshly, and almost immediately, Quick began rolling his hips in time with him, getting himself lost in the feeling. He bit his lip and grinded back against Flash. God… he wanted to open up his panel for Flash so badly, but he held back for now. He wanted to take his sweet time tonight. 

But Flash’s rhythm… his timing… he was always so good at matching his timing with his own. And he kept rubbing him just right each time. It felt so good, and it was so hard to be patient. Quick eventually let out a breathy whine and sat up, focusing on their passionate grinding. “Oh shit…” He gasped. Flash couldn’t see Quick’s expression too well since his messy bangs covered his face, but he didn’t need to in order to know that he and himself both NEEDED each other, VERY SOON. Flash rubbed harder against Quick and soon enough, he felt his own panel beginning to open up and-- OKAY, SCRATCH SOON, he needs him NOW. He slowed down his grinding and held Quick in his arms as he stood up. Quick didn’t dare let go of Flash and only grinned excitedly. He knew their next destination: the bed. 

In almost record timing, Flash made his way out of the bathroom, to their bedroom, and laid Quick on the bed. Quick got comfortable as Flash crawled atop of him, eyeing him hungrily, and mouth hanging open, panting and sweating. God, the sight turned him on so much. “I want it bad, Flash, I want it…” Quick breathed. 

“Want what~?” Flash teased, licking his lips. Quick couldn’t help but watch his mouth hungrily. 

The speedy robot wasn’t going to beat around the bush when it was just the two of them and they only had today to enjoy. “I want you to fuck me, with your tongue and your giver.” He said clearly. 

Flash felt overcome with a flood of electric chills running through his body and right down to his pelvis, where his giver was more than awake and standing proud. However, Quick focused on the other part of Flash that was also popping out to say hi: his unusually long and prehensile, fat, blue tongue slipping out of his mouth. The sight of that and Flash hovering over him looking so full of want was more than enough for Quick to open up his own panel. Forget about taking his sweet time, he can’t wait anymore. He grinned and laughed as Flash turned the tables and assaulted his neck with kisses and licks. But soon enough, he was left gasping and writhing and jolting in pleasure. Flash’s tongue was so much longer and bigger than his own, and hot and wet, and the way Flash used it all over his neck left him feeling unbelievably good and hot. “Aahhh… F-Flashhhh, mmmnnghgh…” He groaned desperately, bucking his hips against Flash and making a quiet metallic clanking sound with each thrust. Flash couldn’t help but purr against Quick and intensify his licking. Quick whined submissively and held tighter onto Flash. His receiver was only becoming more and more impatient as the seconds ticked by. He needed him, badly. “Please, Flashy!” Quick breathed, grabbing one of his hands. 

Thankfully, Flash got the hint and pulled his tongue back into his mouth. He lifted up Quick’s hand and kissed it, before his own hand began to travel south. He traced lines down Quick’s rather large and buff armored chest, all the way down to his extremely thin waist and legs, exploring him lovingly. Quick exhaled and quivered in anticipation. God, he’s waited so long for this… His core was racing as fast as it could. Flash knew that his partner was especially impatient and pent up, so he wasted no time moving his hand over to his exposed receiver. He positioned his middle finger over his entrance and rubbed him gently and lovingly there, causing Quick’s legs to jolt and twitch. “You feel ready?” Flash asked him. 

“More than ready.” Quick said back, his face having become a very bright tone of red. He pushed some of his bangs out of the way and smiled cutely at him. 

“Alright. If there’s any problems, let me know, dear.” Flash began to slowly push his finger inside Quick, but to his surprise, it slipped in with almost no effort. And also… wow. His eyes widened. “Wow.” He voiced his thoughts aloud. 

“What? Is it in?” Quick asked, eyeing him. 

Flash chuckled, “Yeah, it’s in. But you’re soaked, Quick.” 

Quick snorted and smirked. “Hah, yeah, no shit. I wonder who coulda done that to me.” 

“It was meeeee~.” Flash cooed, smiling playfully, before beginning to slowly rub his finger. Between the warmth and closeness they shared, the feeling of his finger massaging his needy receiver, the sound of his voice… Quick sighed in bliss. Flash always knew how to make him feel amazing. He put a hand on Flash’s back and leaned up to kiss the temporal robot. Said robot returned it instantly, humming in pleasure. The kiss was short-lived, as he then licked Quick’s lips playfully. And then his jawline, and then resumed licking his neck all over. 

God… his tongue and finger both was driving him over the edge… Pleasure surged through his body all over and he didn’t hold back from making small cute noises. He bucked his hips into Flash’s hand and purred sensually. God, he wanted him so badly. Flash only growled back at him and let his long tongue explore the base of Quick’s neck, eliciting a small yelp out of him. “Mmmm…” Flash hummed. He craved more of him and he then sank his teeth into the speedy robot’s neck lightly. The sensation was too much for Quick and a rather loud moan escaped his lips. Flash chuckled and spoke quietly, “You sound so adorable, Quick~...” His noises were simply irresistible to him, and did an amazing job of turning him on even more. His giver was near-aching with pain from how needy it was. 

“F-Flaaaash--” Quick bit his lip and held him closer. “Ah… ‘Shoulda heard yourself earlier, ya big cutie~... Ohhh…” He cooed between heavy breaths. 

Flash simply made a cute noise and slipped his tongue back to where it came from. He smooched Quick’s neck and cheek. “You’re still cuter,” He murred softly at him, before leaning closer to his audio receptor and growled softly, “I can’t wait much longer, Quick. I want you, too…” His finger began to slow down.

Quick took the moment to catch his breath, and pushed more hair out of his face. He remembered now why he kept his hair back all the time. He scrutinized Flash, and his blush only intensified; the blue robot was near-drenched in sweat already, tongue threatening to slip out of his mouth again, he was panting with a half-lidded expression and his giver was incredibly erect. His pretty bright green eyes were hazy with want and lust… The sight didn’t help Quick’s situation at all, and only made him even hornier than he already was. Poor Flash, though… he looked like he desperately needed some sweet attention, too. “You want my hands, too?” He offered. 

Flash’s intense red blush only grew deeper at the offer. “Please, Quick.” He panted. “Your hands and your receiver…” 

“For you, my beautiful, sexy Flashy~,” Quick smirked widely. “You’ll get ‘em both. Here, switch with me.” Flash’s mouth morphed into an excited, horny smile as he slowly slipped his finger out of Quick and pulled away from him. The scarlet robot sat up and gave Flash space to take his place and lay on his back. He sat before him, gazing up and down his thick body, before paying attention to his giver. Said giver stood proudly and the tip was oozing with a clear lubricant of sorts. _Already, Flashy?_ Quick thought amusedly. His giver matched his blue armor in color, with a vertical row of yellow spots along either side of it. Unlike the rest of his body, this part of him was a bit softer, being made of an opaque jelly-like material. How Flash was able to hide it in his ‘pants’ was a complete mystery to him. Especially considering how wide it was and how it was a fairly decent length. A big part of Quick was thankful that he wasn’t designed with one that was a ridiculous size, especially since he could barely take all of Flash normally… He couldn’t help but also blame his very slim and small pelvis for that. He reached a hand over and gently grasped his giver in his hand, pressing lightly into the material. Flash’s breath hitched and his already red face reddened so much more. 

Quick smiled. It was always so much fun playing with him like this. But before he got started, he also promised Flash his receiver, too… And there was something he wanted to ask him as well. 

“Quick?” Flash watched him curiously. 

Quick pursed his lips for a moment before suddenly smirking at his partner. He looked at him, and asked him in the most sensual voice he could. _“How fast?”_

Flash’s half-lidded eyes widened. Ohhhh god. He shuddered harshly from all kinds of good chills that just raced through his wires and circuits. “Quiiick… F-first of all, don’t look at me like that… You’re too sexy for me to handle…” He said softly and submissively. 

Quick giggled before winking at him. “Only for you, sweetheart.” 

Flash wanted to hide his face in his hands again, but he knew better than to keep Quick waiting, especially today of all days… He exhaled softly and smirked. “As fast as you wanna go, my lovely Quick.” But then… memories flooded him and his smirk faltered. “…B-but not as fast as last time, okay?” 

Quick’s eyes widened. RIGHT. His smile fell off of his face as suddenly, very similar memories flashed in his mind. He flushed again, but in embarrassment this time. He remembered how last time went and… “I’m still really sorry about that, sweetie.” He bit his lip a bit guiltily. 

Flash’s expression softened and he smiled gently at his partner. “Hey, it’s okay. It wasn’t too bad, my giver just felt a bit too hot.” 

“Just a bit? I almost set you on fire!” 

“Well… yeah, but! It still felt really good~.” Flash laughed and winked back at Quick. “It’ll go a lot better this time, I promise.” He watched Quick and his core lifted up when he slowly nodded at Flash and flashed him a big grin. 

“Yeah, you’re right! It’s gonna be awesome tonight.” Quick smiled warmly at him, slowly rubbing his thumb along his giver, making Flash shudder again. “Also, ya mind if I sit on your face?” He casually asked, causing Flash to sweat profusely. 

“Oh god, please do.” Flash nearly begged, making Quick grin widely. 

The scarlet robot wasted no time climbing onto Flash, facing away from him. Flash helped adjust him, pulling him closer to his face. Quick got comfortable again and then carefully lowered himself onto Flash. His eyes widened when he felt Flash’s hot, wet tongue touch him and start lapping at his soaking wet entrance. “Mmmm~,” He purred, before a thought suddenly crossed his mind. “You okay? Can ya breathe?” He was met with a sudden but very pleasurable hum against his receiver to confirm ‘yes’. Quick giggled and wiggled his hips a little, relishing in how incredibly good Flash’s tongue felt. Silly, sexy Flashy…~ “I love ya, Flashy. You’re so amazing~,” He purred at him, and felt another happy hum from Flash, sending sparks racing through his circuits and core. He then directed his attention onto his giver. _Can’t forget about you~,_ he thought playfully. 

Quick lowered himself down until he was close to the blue member. He couldn’t help but smile widely. He loved Flash’s body so much, his giver included. He gently grasped it again and did the first thing that came to mind, which was to plant a gentle kiss against the squishable but very firm material, right on its head. He sighed contently and smooched it more, getting soft little submissive hums out of Flash. Which in turn only made Quick wetter and his entire body shudder from the hot pleasure coursing through his wires. His body felt so hot and his core raced excitedly in his chest. His legs quivered and he began to breath heavily again. His fingers glided across the giver, tracing each circle that lined said part. He was about to start licking him when a peculiar, funny thought came to mind. Quick paused, gazing at the spots, and then grinned from receptor to receptor. 

“Hey Flashy,” Quick suddenly spoke up, which made Flash pause his licking and lovingly rub Quick’s thighs instead. “Ya know, you never answered my question the last time we did it.” 

“Mmm? Mmmfh hmm.” 

“Oh, you know the question I’m talking about, love~.” Quick cooed, gently pressing his thumb into each of the spots of his giver. “Last time I asked ya, you nearly died right then and there.” 

Flash, however, didn’t seem to get what he was talking about. “...mmm?” He hummed curiously.

Quick didn’t mind though and his grin then morphed into a wide smirk. He palmed his giver for emphasis. “So, does this part of you light up as well?” He lifted himself up a little to let Flash talk. 

“Do I have to answer that?” Flash panted. Quick didn’t turn around, but he could tell from his voice alone that Flash was dying of embarrassment, which… led him to think the answer was yes. BUT HE HAD TO KNOW FOR CERTAIN. The possibility has haunted him on some nights. He has to know for real. 

“Yes, absolutely.” Quick stated. 

“Mmmmnnnghgh…” Flash groaned, “You’re gonna laugh at me.” 

“Oh my god, so yes?!” Quick asked excitedly, which only flustered Flash more. By then, Flash brought up a hand to cover his furiously blushing face, and didn’t say anything. But rather instead, the giver in Quick’s hand faintly illuminated itself, its spots glowing white. He was _prepared_ for this, and yet it still surprised him. “OH MY GOD.” Quick gasped, causing Flash to let out a flustered groan. “THAT’S AWESOME!” The scarlet robot gushed. _I can’t wait to put my mouth over it!_ It took all of his willpower not to laugh at his own thought, for Flash’s sake. 

“W-Wh-- N-no it’s not!” Flash yelped, taking his hand away from his face. 

“Hell yeah, it is!” Quick objected. He sat up a little and craned his head over to look at Flash and show him a wide grin. “That’s COOL, Flashy! And honestly? It’s cute, too, hehe~.” He gently slid his hand up and down the dimming giver. “I love it. But… why were you designed with that?” 

“I don’t know…” Flash moaned defeatedly. “Can we go back to the sexy now?” 

Quick giggled and blew a kiss Flash’s way. “Haha, sure thing, my radiant Flash~...” He leaned back down and gently and slowly stroked the blue member, taking extra care to smooth that lubricant all over it and place loving kisses all along it. His smooches were slow and thorough, each one filling Quick with so much want and need for said giver. He then smiled widely and gave the giver a long, slow lick from its base to the tip, and then teased the tip with his tongue more. 

Flash nearly lost himself in the feeling… He might gush about his tongue a lot, but Quick’s own tongue was absolutely heavenly to him. That irresistible warmth and wetness let Flash trembling and moaning submissively. “Oh Quick, you feel amazing…” He moaned out. His body felt so, so hot. _Please don’t stop…_ He grasped his partner’s thin thighs again and brought him back down to his face. His tongue slipped out of his mouth again and lapped his entrance lovingly, lovingly licking and kissing him all over. 

“Mmm…~,” Quick purred, licking him up and down, leaving no part of him untouched. Flash sounded absolutely adorable. And hot. He teased him more, licking at the tip before his hand slowly began to pump him _fast._ That kind of speed left Flash moaning louder, against his receiver, which in turn made Quick tremble and let out a submissive moan of his own. His hand smoothly slid over him, only going faster and faster, and serving as a wonderful reminder to Flash that Quick’s hands can indeed go as fast as his legs. Quick however, even amongst all the pleasure, took extra care not to overdo it. But… he figured that if he did, Flash would let him know. 

His hands… oh, his hands and tongue were indescribably good to Flash. He panted harshly and paused his licking, before poking at his entrance and slowly slipping his tongue inside. He felt Quick tighten immediately and heard him whine needily. Flash hummed again, licking deep within Quick and rubbing his long tongue against his walls. 

Words couldn’t describe the incredible hotness Quick felt. He had to pause his jerking for a second to collect himself, moaning loudly as Flash made a complete mess out of him. That tongue…! It was too good, the way it wriggled and thrusted… His knees felt weak, yet his grip on both Flash’s giver and tongue tightened. “Flash…!” He cried out, his chest heaving and resuming his pumping of Flash’s giver, moving his hands even faster than before. His limbs began to feel numb from the pleasure, and something was building within his metallic abdomen. There was no way he was going to last long, especially if Flash kept licking him in all the right places… “Oh fuck, Flaaaash~...” He moaned louder. 

Flash growled against his receiver and groaned loudly. Quick’s hand felt incredible and his own body was burning hot, but thankfully in a good way. His tongue writhed and thrusted into his receiver, going faster and harder as Quick sped his hand up. But oh god… he was too good. Waves of ecstasy raced through his body and he could feel a pressure building deep within him. He knew he wasn’t going to last long like this, and as amazing as Quick’s hand felt, he desperately wanted to give Quick the other thing he asked for. Flash groaned loudly and lightly patted Quick’s thigh. It took a moment before the scarlet robot snapped out of his pleasurable stupor and slowed his hand down. Flash then took that cue to slow down his tongue as well. He slowly retracted it and pulled it out of Quick and licked his own lips slowly. Even after everything, he was still so wet… 

Quick soon let go of the temporal robot’s hot, twitching giver. He carefully turned around and laid on top of him again. The two took a moment to breathe, not because they really needed to, but it helped cool their bodies down just a bit from how hot they were. Their eyes met and Quick relaxed more, his lips pulling into such a wide smile. “Holy shit,” he breathed, “That was awesome. You havin’ fun? I hope I didn’t drown ya, hahaha~.” 

Flash laughed breathily and ran a hand through Quick’s hair. “Ahahaha, it was awesome beyond words. And you didn’t. But even if you did, that’d be the Best Death Ever.” He licked his lips for emphasis.

“F-Flaaaashy…” Quick huffed, looking away and blushing bright red. “I-I mean, it’s just E-Tank oil…” 

“And it’s delicious. Also, it’s coming from you, so I love it.” Flash purred, grinning. 

The scarlet robot flushed and pursed his lips. “If I could do the same to you, you know I’d love it, too.” 

“I know. But I love your hands just as much as the rest of you, too.” Flash purred, playing with his blonde locks. Since they weren’t gelled nor slicked back, the strands of his hair were wet and soft… and he loved it. He loved Quick’s hair so much, and gave him room to push back said hair again. The two looked into each other’s eyes… Eyes as blue as a summer sky peering into eyes as green as a meadow… they could get lost in each other’s gazes. A warm smile fell onto Quick’s face. 

Flash followed suit and wiped some of the sweat that collected in beads off of his reddened face. He panted lightly. “So… you ready for more?” He breathed slowly. He knew he himself was more ready than he could say, but he had a feeling Quick already knew this. 

Quick smirked at him. “So ready that it’s my middle name. Doctor Wily Number 012 Quick Ready--” 

“NooOOOOOO!” Flash yelled and started breaking out into winded guffaws. Quick couldn’t help himself but snicker and giggle rapidly. The two laughed away until they were breathless again. “You stop that right now, hahahaha~!” Flash barked. 

Quick sat up and grinned widely at him. “Whassa matter, Doctor Wily Number--” 

“nO!” Flash yelped, only making Quick laugh harder. 

“Ohhhhh Flashy, I love ya~.” Quick giggled and exhaled blissfully. He eagerly crawled a bit back and Flash readjusted himself on the bed, to give the two of them as much open space on the bed as possible. And for maximum comfort, too. 

He sighed contently. “I love you so much, Quick~.” 

That only helped make the core within Quick’s chest whir even harder than it did before. He glanced down at Flash’s body and shuddered in anticipation. It’s really been too long. He missed all of this so badly. He repositioned himself right above Flash’s giver and smirked at Flash. “You ready, too?” He asked, and got a soft ‘mhmm’ and nod from Flash. He lowered himself slowly until their parts touched and they both shuddered. He wasn’t going to keep either of them waiting. They’ve both wanted this for so long. He began to slowly and carefully push himself down onto Flash. Unlike the first few times they’ve done this, Quick had very little trouble swallowing him entirely.

And he kept going until he felt Flash completely buried in him. He and Flash both let out a shaky exhale… The hotness and intimacy from earlier was one thing, but this always was on another level to them. His legs were already trembling… His hands rested on Flash’s abdomen and chest and he focused on breathing for a moment. 

Flash bit his lip a little. His body and core swelled with so much warmth. Quick felt incredible around him… His mismatched hands brought themselves to rest on Quick’s hips and tenderly rub at his golden thighs. “You okay?” He murmured softly. 

“Yeah… just gettin’ comfy.” Quick said softly. His body always needed a bit of time to get used to Flash. But even so, he felt amazing to him… He glanced at his partner with a loving gaze and hummed contently as his hips stirred to life, moving ever so slowly at first. His breaths grew heavy and he panted, while Flash hummed in pleasure and gently rolled his hips in time with Quick’s riding. The feeling of Flash filling him up and rubbing his walls… words couldn’t describe the pleasure it sent through him, but it had already put him in a lust-filled daze. Right now, to him and Flash both, nothing in the world mattered anymore except for each other, and making each other feel good. Even if just for tonight, they completely forgot about everything else on their minds and enjoyed this together. Quick hummed happily and grinded his hips against Flash, relishing in the rhythmic sensations. 

Flash’s hands returned to Quick’s hips and helped himself thrust into Quick slowly. His train of anxious thought and worry had left his mind long ago, and all that remained was his overwhelmingly strong desire to keep going, to make his precious Quick feel amazing, to share everything with him. “Quick…” He purred in that wonderfully deep voice of his. He began to thrust just a little faster but the sensation already was enough to get him to let out soft small moans. 

And that was more than enough to get Quick noisier too. He purred and groaned in pleasure, grinding his hips harder against Flash, and the more he did, the hotter and better it felt. His hair fell back onto his face again but he didn’t need to see right now. He couldn’t get enough of his Flash and began push harder and faster against him. Which… only made Flash push back harder, too. 

It all soon became too much for Quick to take just sitting up and he leaned over (fell on top of) Flash and clung tightly to him. Flash’s hands slid down to his metallic posterior and gripped him tightly. He heard Quick purr breathlessly in his audio receptor, “Faster…” And how could Flash deny his precious partner? He knew how he liked their lovemaking; exactly the same way how he likes almost everything else. _Fast._ Flash readjusted himself underneath Quick, and he picked up the pace, beginning to thrust much faster into him. “Oh shit-!” Quick panted, his face burning red and his mouth hanging open slightly, and he began to moan much louder. “FLASH!” He cried his name out. His giver was so hot and so FAST and _please don’t stop, Flashy--_

Flash panted harshly and tried to say his name back, but it only came out as a heated, breathy growl. He pumped his love into Quick steadily and fast, gripping him tight and losing himself in the pleasure even more. Waves of ecstasy flooded his wires and circuits, but it didn’t slow him down any bit, for he had the stamina and rhythm of a machine. He growled and groaned loudly as Quick moaned even louder. He could feel that pressure building up within him much more rapidly than before… He wasn’t going to last long at all. “Quick…!” He huffed, holding him tightly. 

Quick burned red and arched his back as best as he could, gasping in pleasure. And then moaned and whined louder as he felt Flash pound even deeper and start to hit that one spot that made him completely melt. His metallic gut tightened along with the rest of him, and his body felt impossibly hot. “Oh god, Flash-- aaah, I’m… soon…! Please!” He cried out. What he meant to say was _faster,_ but comprehensive speaking was slipping him the hotter his body got and the closer he and Flash approached the climax of their ride. 

Flash, however, couldn’t take more much longer and he gripped Quick even tighter, and thrusted even faster. The feeling of Flash just slamming into him hard and fast became too much as Quick moaned his partner’s name very loudly, and submissively yelled upon climaxing. The sensation made his CPU completely blank, left him an overheated, drooling mess. Flash moaned loudly before baring his shark teeth and climaxing as well, thrusting all throughout both of their orgasms and releasing within Quick. Quick panted harshly and twitched, but he loved the feeling… He felt so full of him… They eventually slowed down and Quick weakly collapsed on top of Flash. The two laid there motionlessly, their bodies steaming and the both of them trying to catch their breath. Quick’s grip loosened on Flash.

Soon enough, though, Quick’s body at least began to cool down significantly, or at least, his lower half did. He knew exactly the reason why; giving type robots release a cooling lubricant as opposed to E-Tank oil… It helped bring him back to his senses thankfully. Even though it was short-lived, he was still exhausted beyond relief. He… he hasn’t came that hard in a long time… “H-hey, p-pull out,” he panted tiredly. Almost immediately, Flash grunted and slowly pulled out of Quick, both of their parts drenched in their love. The scarlet robot flitted his eyes over at Flash and a tired, but blissful smile grew on his face. 

Flash looked back at Quick tiredly, and their satiated gazes met each other. He smiled so widely at Quick and wrapped his arms around him, hugging and holding him close. Quick rested his head against Flash’s chest. They basked in the warm afterglow of their passionate love. “Wow.” Flash purred. One of his hands rested on his partner’s head and he ran his fingers gently through Quick’s beautiful hair. 

“I know,” Quick purred happily. One of his own hands came up to stroke Flash’s head and trace along those circuit branch patterns again. “That was awesome. Like really REALLY awesome.” He grinned tiredly and so handsomely at Flash. “Best gift ever. Thanks, Flashy~. You’re the best, ya know that?” Quick could faintly hear the sounds of both of their cores and internal fans whirring hard through their slowly rising and falling chests. 

“Pssshh, you’re the best…” Flash purred back at him, his body overheated but filled with so much raw love for the beautiful man who’s loved him through everything. “That was amazing, and you’re amazing.” 

Quick relaxed in his arms and from his beautiful blue partner’s loving touches. “What if we’re both amazing?” He offered. 

“Yeah, that works.” Flash said, before his partner crawled up him lazily and planted a smooch on his cheek. He smiled warmly back and smooched him back on the lips. Almost instantly, the kiss deepened and the two got lost in their endless love once again. They locked lips tenderly and tiredly, and sloppily parted. “I love you, Quick. Forever and always~.” 

“Me too, Flashy~. Ya big, blue cutie~... I love ya so much.” Quick gushed happily, smooching him quickly again and lazily nuzzling his pectorals. “I don’t want today to end.” He sighed softly. 

“Me neither,” Flash sighed. He stroked Quick’s hair and relaxed in each other’s embraces. Today truly was an amazing day for them both… it was nights like these that Flash will never forget, ones he’ll cherish forever. The warmth they share encompassed the both of them and soon enough, Flash felt himself drifting away from consciousness, closer and closer to sleep mode, when suddenly… 

“Hey Flashy,” Quick called his name softly. Flash peeked an eye open at him. “Do you wanna…” 

“Mmm… Tomorrow.” Flash said back to him. “We can do it more tomorrow.”

“I was gonna ask if ya wanted to wash off before we sleep, but now that you mention Round 2… HmmMMMmmm…~,” Quick hummed, his expression turning playful. “Tomorrow, Flashy? Can we?” 

“You don’t need to ask me for that, my love.” Flash purred back at him. “I’m more than happy just to share this with you, let alone be with you~.” He was happy about the situation he was in. He was happy that he was defeated twice and brought back, here with Quick. I’m never leaving him again, he promised himself. Through death or choice both, but he was confident the latter would never happen. He felt like Quick was… a missing part of his life he didn’t know he was missing. And he wouldn’t have it any other way. His life felt complete. No matter what they were going to go through next, he knew they’d be okay, so long as they had each other. 

“Flashy… ya big sap, me too.” Quick giggled. He nuzzled Flash who lazily nuzzled him back, before Quick started to feel comfy and snug in his arms (and chest) again. He listened to the sounds of their cores buzzing and whirring, the sounds of those and their softening breathing becoming a sweet white noise to him. Man… today was so good. It beyond what he ever could’ve asked for. He glanced up to Flash tiredly, to find he was drifting off to sleep faster than he was. He smiled sweetly at him and murmured out in the softest voice he had the whole day. 

“Good night, Flash.”

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaand then they did it again the next day hahaha 
> 
> Here's the song used in the flashback, BTW: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZcJEZOPrbW8 
> 
> So, how was that? I know I'm kind of rusty when it comes to writing NSFW stuff... and for that, I'm very sorry;;; I tried my best, though! But please tell me what you think in the comments! I always love reading what you guys have to say to me hahaha~ (I'm also thinking of saving another MetalCrash NSFW for a different time, for timing/pacing's sake...) 
> 
> Until next time~! Onto Chapter 16!!


End file.
